User blog:TheOmegaCookie/Match Sale, Kinda thing...
Kinda overdue. (My guesses for the winner are just opinion so.) 1. Aganos VS Tremor Connections: "New" rock dudes from rival bloody fighting games. Who would win IMO: No clue. (This is going to be a tendency with these fights.) Claimed by: Big the cat 10 2. Waluigi vs Deadpool Connections: Lovable goofy characters that pack a punch. Who would win IMO: Deadpool maybe, I'm not quite sure what Waluigi has done in terms of AP. Claimed by: Hipper 3. Hiei VS Dark Pit Connections: Edgy rivals of edginess, also Demon VS Angel. Who would win IMO: I'm pretty sure Hiei. Claimed by: GmeaThe1 4. Son Gohan VS Viewtiful Joe Connections: Viewtiful Joe looks like Great Seiyamen... Who would win IMO: Gohan. Claimed by: 5. Gajeel Redfox vs Greed Connections: Hard dudes from anime. NAILED IT. Who would win IMO: Dunno Claimed by: 6. Valvatorez Vs Dio Brando Connections: OP Vampires from quirky series with a big following? Who would win IMO: Not sure, Valvatorez maybe? Claimed by: 7. Raiden Vs Travis Touchdown Connections: Hack and slash, cut cut, stabby stabby. Who would win IMO: Raiden. Claimed by: 8. Naruto VS Inuyasha Connections: Classic anime protagonists with evil dog demon spirits in them. Who would win IMO: I think Naruto. Claimed by: GmeaThe1 9. Noob Saibot VS Shadow Jago Connections: Dark counterparts of ninja-like (saying this cause Jago isn't a ninja) protagonists from fighting games. Who would win IMO: From what I heard, Shadow Jago has the advantage. Claimed by: 10. Yaiba Kamikaze Vs Hotsuma Connections: New and cybernetic ninja successors of Ryu Hayabusa and Joe Musashi respectively. Who would win IMO: No idea. Claimed by: 11. Yhwach VS Sephiroth Connections: Big baddies to the main protagonist with a big sword. Possibly more connections since I'm an idiot. Who would win IMO: No idea. Again. Claimed by: 12. Yuri VS Ike Connections: I forgot honestly. Sorry :p Who would win IMO: Never played Tales of Vesperia so. Claimed by: Finnmcmissilecar 13. War Machine VS Proto Man Connections: Robotic buddies of Iron Man and Mega Man. Who would win IMO: Proto. Claimed by: PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 14. The Batter VS Junpei Iori Connections: BASEBALL BATS. Who would win IMO: Batter Claimed by: 15. Tetsuo Shima VS Mob Connections: Telekinetic teenagers from anime, old vs new. Who would win IMO: idk. Claimed by: 16. Terry Bogard VS Liu Kang Connections: Badass firey fighting game protags, one with the spirit of the wolf, the other with the dragon. Who would win IMO: Terry. Claimed by: 17. Taskmaster VS Strider Hiryu Connections: Badasses with so many weapons, they could get the job done, TWICE. Who would win IMO: They realize what they're doing is stupid then they go out to get a beer. Claimed by: 18. Squirrel Girl VS Makoto Nanaya Connections: Thinn squirrel chicks with a shit ton of power. Who would win IMO: Squirrel Girl. Claimed by: 19. Spongebob and Patrick VS Goten and Trunks Connections: Immature best buddies with a shit ton of power. Again. Who would win IMO: Spongebob and Patrick. Claimed by: 20. Sophitia VS Chrom Connections: Momes and dades that happen to be proficient with swords. Who would win IMO: Dunno. Claimed by: 21. Reyn VS Kazuma Kuwabara Connections: I FORGOT WHY I FUCKING CLAIMED THIS Who would win IMO: Idk Claimed by: 22. Joseph Joestar VS Batman Connections: Men amongst god who survive using their wits and plot armor. Who would win IMO: Joseffu Claimed by: 23. Jinx VS Lady Deadpool Connections: Crazy chicks with an endless arsenal. Who would win IMO: LDP can probably outlast Jinx with her healing factor and is more versitile. Claimed by: 24. Delsin Rowe VS Jotaro Kujo Connections: Delinquents with special powers Who would win IMO: Jotaro. Claimed by: 25. Dampierre VS Waluigi Connections: Greedy joke characters with sweet moustaches Who would win IMO: Waluigi Claimed by: 26. The Spy VS Genji Connections: Stealthy and deadly (before Sombra) Who would win IMO: Close but Genji. Claimed by: Jesse Gamez and ThatOneGuy 27.Mewtwo VS Peacock Connections: Super duper lab expiriments Who would win IMO: Mootoo. Claimed by: 28. Frieza VS King Dedede Connections: ULTIMATE POWAH IS FINALLY MINE! Who would win IMO: Dx3. Claimed by: 29. Donkey Kong vs Monkey D. Luffy Connections: Food loving brawlers?? Who would win IMO: It's close. Claimed by: 30. Metal Sonic VS Gunvolt Connections: CYBER BATTLE! Who would win IMO: Metal Sonic Claimed by: 31. Ivy Valentine VS Takeda Takahashi Connections: Sword whips in fighting games. Who would win IMO: Ivy. Claimed by: 32. Lloyd Irving vs Toon Link Connections: Adventurers of the GameCube Who would win IMO: Lloyd. Claimed by: 33. Mercenary Tao vs. Taskmaster Connections: Living killing men of killingness. Who would win IMO: Tasky. Claimed by: 34. Burai Yamamoto VS Ippo Makunouchi Connections: Good ol' boxing fight. Who would win IMO: Idk. Claimed by: 35. Alex VS Lars Alexandersson Connections: Blonde new protagonists in place of Ryu and Jin Who would win IMO: Idk. Claimed by: 36. Android Sixteen Vs The Terminator Connections: Homage VS Original Who would win IMO: 16. Claimed by: 37. Deadshot Vs The Sniper Connections: 360 No-scope Who would win IMO: Deadshot from what I've heard of him. Claimed by: 38. Death the Kid vs DmC Dante Connections: Two guns. One, big, edgy ego. Who would win IMO: Death. Claimed by: 39. Deathstroke VS Darth Vader Connections: Badass fight to end all badass fights. Who would win IMO: Deathstroke Claimed by: LeTotalMemer2 40. Rock Howard VS Rock Lee Connections: Fighting rocks. YEAH. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT OF. Who would win IMO: Claimed by: 41. Lord Boros VS Broly Connections: Bad guys of OPM and DBZ. (Frieza makes more sense.) Who would win IMO: i can't even anymore leave me alone. Claimed by: 42. Gaara VS Strider Hiryu Connections: NINJAS!1!!!111! Who would win IMO: If Strider catches up to Gaara rip, if not, idk. Claimed by: THAT IS REALLY ALL. (i claimed a lot of these fights without any prior knowledge to the characters so I apologize Category:Blog posts